What Is The Meaning Of Friend
by Ais-Chan-Love-IchiRuki
Summary: Sahabat itu, bagaikan air putih yang memberi kesejukan dalam setiap tegukan dalam diri kita. IchiRuki, one-shoot. Fan fic untuk Dorami Fil-San.


What Is The Meaning Of Friend?

Halo! Saya baru di sini ... Mohon bantuannya! ^^ maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Fic ini untuk Yuki (Dorami Fil) yang sudah banyak bantu saya selama ini ^w^ makasih ya Yuki!

.

Ya, kita mulai saja ceritanya!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning: OOC, dan lain-lain.

Ada SMS teman yang saya masukkan di sini tentang sahabat ... ^^

Enjoy reading please.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Cinta bagaikan emas, dan sahabat bagaikan air putih. Memang cinta kelihatan lebih berharga, tapi satu hari saja tanpa air putih, kita pasti kehausan, kan?

Ternyata sahabat lebih berharga daripada cinta. Karena sahabat baik selalu ada di setiap waktu. Menemani kita, mendengarkan cerita-cerita kita dan tertawa bersama.

Kalau begitu, bisakah aku menjadi teman yang bagai air putih, selalu menyegarkan dan memberi kesegaran di setiap tegukan?

**End of Ichigo's POV**

.

.

.

Dua sahabat itu tertawa bersama. Mereka tampak akrab sekali, mengobrol dengan ceria.

Ichigo dan Rukia nama mereka. Semua orang sudah tahu, mereka sahabat dekat dari dulu. Hampir setiap waktu mereka bersama. Ikatan persahabatan mereka sangat kuat.

Dan pagi ini seperti biasa, di sekolah, mereka kembali berdua. Meski hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol atau bercanda.

Ichigo menatap langit biru dari tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Rukia. Sesekali ia menghela nafas.

"Eum ... Rukia ..., apa aku sahabat yang baik?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Rukia tertawa, "haha, tentu saja. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak ... hanya saja aku merasa kadang aku menyebalkan dan selalu membuatmu marah." Ichigo meringis. Rukia hanya tersenyum manis.

"Meskipun begitu, kau kan selalu memperhatikanku, selalu menyimpan rahasiaku dan mau berteman denganku. Harusnya aku berterimakasih padamu."

"..." Ichigo hanya diam.

"Kau sangat baik padaku. 'Meski taruhannya nyawa, aku akan melindungimu' ... kau pernah bilang itu padaku kan? Jujur saja aku sangat tersanjung. Aku senang berteman denganmu, aku menerima kau sebagai sahabatku apa adanya." Lanjut Rukia.

Lagi-lagi, Ichigo hanya diam.

_Benarkah? Benarkah aku sahabat yang baik?_ Pikir Ichigo.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat makan siang tiba.

Seperti biasa, Ichigo dan teman-teman lain makan bekal bersama di atap sekolah.

"Oh ya, kalian bisa jaga rahasia, kan? Aku sedang marah pada teman curhatku di sekolah lain. Ia berani-beraninya menyebarkan rahasiaku pada orang lain!" Keigo membuka pembicaraan. Tentu saja dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu, semua tertawa melihatnya.

"Benarkah? Tatsuki-Chan tidak pernah menyebar rahasiaku seperti itu lho." Kata Orihime sambil tersenyum pada Tatsuki di sebelahnya.

"Ichigo dan Kuchiki-San pasti sering bertukar rahasia. Apa kalian pernah menyebar rahasia salah satu dari kalian?" tanya Keigo, ia menatap Ichigo dan Rukia bergantian.

"Tidak pernah." Jawab Ichigo dan Rukia kompak.

"Yang benar? Kalian bisa sekali dipercaya." Orihime menatap kagum. Bukan hanya Orihime, yang lain juga terbengong-bengong.

"Aku juga pernah baca _diary_-nya Ichigo." Kata Rukia santai sambil tersenyum licik.

Ichigo cengo.

"Jadi kau pernah baca _diary_-ku ya! Beraninya!"

... Dan pertengkaran mereka dimulai.

"Jangan kira aku tak pernah baca _diary_-mu, ya, Rukia! Hmm ... apa ya yang waktu itu? Oh iya! 'Tanggal 8 ... sebel, hujan lagi! Tapi ada dia di tengah sana ...' ..." Ichigo mengingat-ingat.

"Kau pernah baca juga _diary_-ku? Tidak termaafkan!"

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ kecuali dua orang tadi yang sibuk perang mulut.

"Banyak ya yang bersahabat baik di sini dari kecil." Mizuiro menatap semua temannya.

"Sahabat memang diperlukan. Meskipun ada permasalahan, sahabat yang baik pasti selalu meminta maaf atau memaafkan." Kata Orihime.

"Kalian bagaimana? Hubungan persahabatan kalian kan erat sekali. Apa ada permasalahan berkepanjangan?" tanya Tatsuki, bertanya pada Ichigo dan Rukia.

Ichigo dan Rukia saling berpandangan. Mereka melempar senyum.

"Kami memang sering bertengkar. Tapi pertengkarannya tak pernah panjang. Mungkin hanya sebatas bercanda atau meledek saja. Karena kami berusaha untuk tidak membuat sedih atau marah salah satu dari kami." Rukia tersenyum manis.

Lengkap sudah kekaguman yang lain. Mungkin mereka bisa dijadikan contoh. Sahabat itu, adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk menyimpan rahasia, dan selalu membuka peluang untuk minta maaf saat kesalahan tak sengaja maupun sengaja yang kita perbuat.

Siang itu mereka semua mendapat pelajaran berharga tentang sahabat yang baik. Sahabat yang mampu menghapus kesedihan dan membuat kegembiraan.

.

.

.

OWARI

Haha, gaje ya? Maaf kalau gaje! Terlebih lagi, maaf ya Yuki kalau fic ini gaje! Padahal fic ini untukmu ... TT^TT

Yuki, terima kasih banyak! Yuki jadi repot untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kadang Ais tanyakan. Yuki baik sekali, mau berteman dengan saya yang super gaje ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih semuanya!

Review please? Silahkan kritik, saran atau komentar. Jangan flame ya?

Makasih!


End file.
